


this feels so right

by sawolyukil



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Gyuboo, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawolyukil/pseuds/sawolyukil
Summary: drunk gyuboo oneshot
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	this feels so right

_“Boo Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan!”_

The place was filled with chants and howls from their friends as the bottle on top of the table stops at his direction.

Things escalated quickly after that truth or dare question from soonyoung, and now Seungkwan was straddling over Mingyu’s lap.

“Let’s get this thing over.” He said wanting to finish all of it and move on.

With a smug look on his face, Mingyu just laughed off Seungkwan’s attempt to take authority of their situation.

Mingyu returned the serious look Seungkwan was giving him adding more sexual tension between them.

_“Ang sabi momol hindi titigan!”_

Seungcheol shouts at the back and the rest of them cheered wildly. Fortunately the place was at Seungcheol’s house and they were free to do whatever they want.

Mingyu was laughing with the others still having that smug look on his face. Seungkwan knew that look. He knew Mingyu was provoking him.

 _“Ano na Seungkwan kanina ka pa nakakandong kay Mingyu. Baka malimliman na itlog niyan.”_ Jeonghan teased and everyone went wild again.

“Sabi ko naman sa inyo hindi kaya ni kwan eh.” Mingyu said when they locked their eyes once again. 

Seungkwan took the bottle of beer on top of the table behind him and chugged the remaining contents. He didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol, or the atmosphere, or his competitiveness that’s taking over him, that’s getting him all riled up.

Without wasting any more second, Seungkwan grabbed Mingyu’s collar to get his attention from the person he was talking to and pressed his lips against his.

It started a bit slow since Mingyu was surprised by the sudden move, but he wasn’t that stunted to catch up to the situation. Slowly the kiss become more sloppy, more deep, more aggressive.

The dare was simple, _“momol mo si mingyu unang bibitaw must fulfill the winner’s wish.”_

Seungkwan knew none of them was willing to give in to the kiss. A minute has passed and they were still fighting for control.

Seungkwan’s hands were all over the place while Mingyu settled his hands on seungkwan’s hips to keep him still.

Mingyu was starting to feel breathless but he couldn’t care less. He knew he needed to win this dare. His smiles in between the kisses just made everything more intense. 

The shortness of breath wasn’t an issue for Seungkwan. After all he has done a lot of good breathing exercises as a band vocalist. It was the warmth from mingyu’s palms resting on his waist, holding him firmly and the growing thing beneath him that was making him crazy.

Slowly he rests his arms around Mingyu’s nape. With heads both tilted on opposite sides, Seungkwan deepens the kiss. This time it’s much slower and much more intimate.

Mingyu snakes his arms around Seungkwan’s waist pulling him closer to his body.

 _“Boooo get a room ang sabi momol lang baka kung saan pa mapunta yan.”_ Minghao throws them a crumpled tissue that hit Seungkwan’s cheeks making him break the kiss.

It was only for a moment when he knew he lost. Mingyu had that victorious smirk that always Seungkwan hated.

He rested his forehead on Mingyu’s shoulder and heard him whisper.

“I told you you’ll never win against me.”

“I hate you. Fuck you, gago.”

“I know you didn’t mean that. And no babe you’re the one getting that tonight.” Mingyu kissed the tip of his nose, letting out another mischievous giggle.

He hated that he lost to the dare. He hated that Mingyu won. He hated that Mingyu can do whatever he wants to him. But he hated more the fact that he was wanting for more.

He was aching inside his pants and their position wasn’t helping at all.

Seungkwan felt that he was getting lifted by Mingyu. He strengthened his hold on his nape and clung his legs on Mingyu’s torso.

“Hilamusan ko lang ‘to. Lasing na eh.” He heard Mingyu say before they were teased by their friends.

Seungkwan knew Mingyu won’t just wash his face. He was about to redeem his reward. He couldn’t help but smile to all the naughty thoughts going through his mind.

As he buries his head deeper on the taller’s neck, he could only let out his final sigh before they entered the room.

_This is gonna be a long night._


End file.
